Conventional modular, knock down, shelving structures use a wide variety of gripping and fastening devices to allow for support of the shelves and to allow shelf height adjustability. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,415,302, Carlson et al.; 5,531,167, Stevens et al.; 5,601,038, Welch et al.; 6,116,436, Ferrucci et al.; 6,158,600, Ferrucci et al,; D462,541S, Welch; 6,918,341 B1, Welsch et al.; and 7,406,060 B2 Swartz et al, all incorporated herein by this reference. Many approaches use tapered members (referred to as frustro-conical when complementing a circular cylindrical support post) to create a wedging effect to secure the posts. Such devices historically have used gripping features such as beads and grooves which must be fabricated in or machined in to the mating parts. Further, locking devices of a complex nature have been used in conjunction with other features to ensure a secure engagement between the shelf support post and the member or members which are to support a shelf.